


[podfic] Learning

by lalaietha, reena_jenkins



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Etiquette and Manners, F/M, Fluff, Podfic, Post-Canon, Sweet, pre-Tangled Ever After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/lalaietha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Eugene knew more about being a princess than Rapunzel did."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Learning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Learning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099361) by [lalaietha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/lalaietha). 



  
  
  
**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**

**Warnings:** post-movie, sweet, fluff, before Tangled Ever After

 **Length:** 00:10:22  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28T%29%20_Learning_.mp3) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!)


End file.
